Kaleidoscope and Other Drabbles
by Prince of Tennis' Shaman
Summary: A collection of drabbles that center on the friendship of Shu and Jiro that may take place anywhere, anytime - in their past to the end of the Blue Dragon game, maybe even further. More information inside.
1. Kaleidoscope

_Kaleidoscope_ is something I think I will have fun with – I like writing drabbles. I do have a full, chapter story in the making (no title yet) but it's on its way. _Kaleidoscope_ is a series of drabbles focusing on the friendship of Shu and Jiro in the Blue Dragon game. In other words, their memories up until and maybe further than where the game leaves off, with the celebration of Kluke's birthday. The drabbles may be related, they might not. And they're not in any chronological order, so….if they are related, I'll write that in the summary.

Pairings that will most likely show up: Jiro x Kluke, Shu x Kluke (the triangle), Shu x Sahlia, Zola x the King

Disclaimer: -sighs- Jeez, if I owned Blue Dragon, would I be writing fanfiction? I thought not. So no, I don't own Blue Dragon (sadly). And since, this goes for the rest of the fanfic, I'm not putting this thing again.

Dedication: To all the fans of Blue Dragon, in particular Yamadori, who has been exceptionally phenomenal.

Note: In this drabble, they are ten and eleven. The drabble is 360 words long. And sorry for the long note. Won't happen again.

_Kaleidoscope_

Shu sighed as he watched his friend scrutinize an almost cylindrical object that was splotched and splattered with blurring lines of every color. Shu had brought it almost on a whim, guessing Jiro would appreciate it.

"Jiro, cut it out. It's just a toy. Stop staring at it." The brown-haired boy sitting opposite him didn't look up from his examining, choosing to stare, if possible, at the thing in question. Shu groaned and just barely resisted the urge to take Jiro's textbook and slam it against his own head. Jiro ignored his antics and peered in again, a ghost of a smile playing around his lips, hidden mostly by the kaleidoscope. He cast an amused glance at his companion and reached for his ever-present sketchbook. Shu peeked over the edge of the textbook and raised an eyebrow.

"What now?" Jiro didn't even look at him as the genius snatched up some color pencils and lightly sketched…a mass of colors, some apart and some blending together into an indescribable yet wonderful sort of colored sky, a colored ocean. Shu watched, annoyance latent but suppressed, as an abstract work presented itself on the previously blank paper.

"What is it?" The black-haired male finally inquired after it seemed like his friend was satisfied with the drawing of…whatever it was supposed to be. Jiro turned a thoughtful gaze on his friend.

"What I saw in the kaleidoscope," he finally answered, handing it over to the other. Shu took it gingerly, and put it to his eye. There was a different image than the one on Jiro's paper, but it was just as vivid and colorful. Even Shu, who had no real appreciation for the arts, knew it was…breathtaking.

"Wow." He handed it back, somewhat awed. Jiro took in his friend's expression and tried very hard not to laugh. Shu saw this, though, and slightly glared at his friend.

"Hey! See if I get you a present again!" He sulked and walked out of Jiro's tidy room. Jiro, noticing his friend leave, smiled. Shu was too far away to hear his next, almost-whispered statement.

"But that's why I'm so interested in this kaleidoscope, Shu."


	2. Answers

Hey, I'm back before the weekend! Thanks, everyone who reviewed or read the first chapter. Oh, and I enabled anonymous reviewing, so…anyone who wanted to review but found they couldn't, go ahead. I don't know why, but I find my muse working when I'm stressed and have multiple big assignments due (so much English homework today). Okay, review replies:

Yamadori: Thanks so much! *blush* To have the author of some of the best fanfics I've ever read review my story…I'm so honored! *bows* Yay! Glad to know they're in character. Hopefully, they stay that way. Yes, you are. Like I wrote in the message, _Tomodachi _should have the first chapter up by Sunday. Er….this Sunday. –sweatdrop-

Alexandrite Celestea: You came! *hugs* Thanks~! Yes, that is why I asked you- you're so good at this whole thing. Thanks, that helps a lot :).

Invisibleninja: O.o grass cookies? Thanks? Aw, sankyu~! You belittle yourself; you're one of my favorite authors for a reason. Yes, well, here's another one.

Twin chan: Alright then. When I first read this, I was like…I knew it, I shouldn't have done it…it was long and kind of confusing. And then you emailed me and, aw, it's so sweet. *hug-glomp*

HyperAliceTwin: It's not a pink motorcycle….yes, I'm happy. O.o Okay then.

WindGoddess Rune: Thanks for the wonderful pics and review! Ehehe, I'm not as good as Yamadori is at updating, so…-sweatdrop-

Disclaimer: Last time I'm putting this thing here. That goes for this entire series.

Notes: Shu and Jiro are five (and three months) and almost six (in two more months), respectively. One take on how they met (and holy cow, 768 words).These drabbles may or may not be related, so I might have another "first time"…or not. I have no idea how it happened; this chapter was supposed to be _Colors_ but became, halfway, into something else, so I had to rename it…-sweatdrop- I guess _Colors_ is going to the next chapter. Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to Alexandrite Celestea because I wanted to post it on her birthday, but didn't get to. So, happy birthday, friend!

Answers

Shu pulled away from Fushira's hand, frowning. He really didn't want to go to school; days should be spent playing in the dirt or helping his grandfather. Such a nice day should definitely not be spent studying arithmetic or language. Dark eyes stared, already bored, at the plain white brick building. The red tile roof was looking worse for the wear, to say the least, and the bell tolled listlessly. The dull, metallic clanging seemed to have reflected off the students trudging into the school, as they clambered in with languid resignation.

"Grandpa, do I really have to?" The five-year-old whined. It would be his first day at school and judging from all the horror stories he had heard about the place, it would be disastrous. Shu really didn't like learning by books and teachers, he preferred doing things by hand. Fushira sighed and pushed Shu gently toward the school doors, the only reply he would give (he was tired of repeating himself). With a slight pout and frown, the young boy slumped in, dragging his feet as he plodded to the classroom kindergarteners were assigned to.

The teacher was a young woman who looked like the only enthusiastic one in the room. Shu searched for an empty seat among the throng of students and found one just slightly to the right of the only window. Dropping his red backpack carelessly on the floor, he looked around at the people around him. The girl in front of him was chatting incessantly with the girl next to her and the boy behind him was seemingly snoring. Shu stifled a laugh at that and glanced to the side. To his right sat a bulky, glaring blonde who looked like he was trying to drill a hole in the desk with his pencil. And to his left, closest to the window…

The brown-haired boy was staring out the window, detached from the rest of the class. He was propping himself up with his left hand under his chin as he looked intently at something only he was seeing. His notebook was open, but besides the notes were sketches.

"Shu! Shu!" The male in question started at his name and swung his head in a wide arc to meet an exasperated teacher. Shu grinned, embarrassed, scratching the back of his head in an apologetic manner. The other students laughed; although, from a sideways glance, the boy next to him was still staring outside. The teacher harrumphed and tapped the board.

"Well, since you obviously don't need to be taught, what's the answer?" Shu blanched, he hated math and numbers. It was so confusing.

"Ugh…I…uh….I don't know?" He tried a smile, but it felt more like a grimace. The class laughed some more and he chanced a look over at the other boy again. This time, dark eyes were focused on him. When their eyes met, the other looked down and slid his notebook slightly.

"Well, that's never the answer. We'll stay in for lunch if you can't figure it out." The teacher's edict elicited outraged protests from some of the class. While she quieted the outbursts of complaints, Shu's eyes slid cautiously to the edge of the notebook protruding off the desk toward him. The answer, written in neat, precise scrawl (for a kindergartener), stared back at him. Eyes widening, he glanced to the brown-haired boy to see the other had turned to the window again. He thought he saw the other's eyes slide back toward him, but it was gone as the teacher called on him again.

"Well, Shu?" Shu pretended to stare at the problem for a bit longer and then replied with the answer he had been given, hoping the other boy knew what he was doing. The teacher looked surprised.

"That's correct. The answer is six. Well, then, it's almost lunchtime, so grab your lunches and let's go to the cafeteria." Most of the class cheered and rushed outside with their friends. Shu snatched his from his backpack and looked over. The brown-haired boy was getting ready to leave when Shu called out to him.

"Hey, wait a sec, okay?" When their eyes met a second time, Shu saw surprise and confusion in the other's eyes.

"Thanks. You saved me." Hoping he was grinning in a reassuring manner, he held out his hand.

"I'm Shu. You?" The other boy hesitated slightly before tentatively reaching out and placing a small hand in Shu's.

"Jiro."

They didn't know then what an impact this would have on their lives or that they would reach out to each other again and again.

Owari

Well, that's it for the second chapter. It turned really different and kind of disappointing/weird to me, but…Problems? Probably a number of those, so…Once again, thanks, and happy birthday (belated, my fault, sorry), Alexandrite Celestea!

And, oh, the ending was cheesy. Ugh………..


	3. Tree

Hm…I'm finding myself more pleased with this story (or collection) than with any other of my works. I'm guessing that's owed to the kindness of the reviewers and the number of readers who (hopefully) support and like this fic. :)

Ah…Review replies. I think I like this part of theses fics the best. ;)

HyperAliceCullenTwin: Um…I'm sorry you don't get the plot for the second chapter. Hopefully, this one's better, then. Sorry about that, too…but I think you meant the review replies. Oh well (sorry, I don't think *blush* is weird)?

Yamadori: Good to know I'm not alone. You're welcome, but it's not really praise (well, kind of)…it's more like the truth. The absolute truth. :) (Because I love all of your stories, oneshots or multi-chapters.) Ah…_Tomodachi_ will be uploaded soon…I just need to prod my muse a little more. Ahahahaha…yes…Thanks, that is the point. As much as this is cataloging Shu and Jiro's friendship, it's also cataloging how they both grow (Jiro a bit more than Shu). Thanks and thanks again. :D I was hoping it wasn't cheesy. Yes, thanks, that's going to happen. Maybe soon, maybe after everything is over…and if so, then it will be put in an omake. Well, here it is~! :) Oh, and I got your PM. I'll reply to it later. XD

WindGoddess Rune: Thanks for reviewing and yes, I noticed. I reviewed…didn't I?

Sapphira Lily: Have I ever told you how much I love your name? You're welcome. *returns hug* Thanks so much! You're like an unofficial beta for me. I'll change those little things sometime soon.

Dedication: HyperAliceCullenTwin…Happy birthday (belated, but still…)! We're best friends who get through thick and thin together (corniness much?) and hopefully we'll always be like that. Here's to that friendship. Happy birthday, best friend.

Note: I think it turned into an oneshot. This drabble (er) will be alluded to in _Tomodachi_. Shu is ten and Jiro is almost eleven. Oh, and Kyouya is Yamadori's character. I'm just using him in this drabble. He'll show up in _Tomodachi_, too…but I guess this is a preview to just how he will be like… Oh, and Jiro, I'm sorry…(Jiro: Already?)…but you are my favorite character…(Jiro: What relief. *sarcasm*)

Trees

It was just a stupid dare. All of this had just been one big, stupid mistake of a dare. Stupid Kyouya. Stupid tree. Stupid…_him_.

Shu slammed his head against the rough, unrelenting bark of the old oak tree. Why, of all things, did this have to happen? The foreign look in his best friend's eyes as Jiro…Shu stopped reliving the moment and sank onto his knees, fists still against the cutting wood, already stained with a little of the young boy's blood. He vaguely acknowledged the pain as he screamed again. It wasn't for himself. It was for someone who continued to lie very still in a white bed in the hospital building not far from the tree. Shu tried to block it out but suddenly, he saw it replay itself again.

_Flashback (everything from here on in italics are flashbacks) _

"_Hey, wimps." A black-haired ten-year-old sauntered over to where Shu and Jiro were sitting for lunch, a bunch of other children gathered around him. Jiro ignored the menace and continued eating while Shu visibly flared before glancing pointedly down at his own meal and viciously taking another bite. Kyouya only laughed before bringing his hand down and swiping both lunches. _

"_Give it back!" Shu yelled, jumping up instantly and trying to grab the two meals back. Kyouya, the taller of the two, stepped backwards while waving the lunch bags and snickered condescendingly at both Jiro (who continued to remain silent and impassive) and Shu. _

"_Stop being lame crybabies and maybe I will." He sneered. Jiro winced and Shu went red with rage, letting out a cry as he flew at the physically stronger Kyouya. A few of the classmates surrounding Kyouya pushed him back before restraining him by forcing his hands behind his back, mindful of his wild kicks in every direction possible. A calming hand found its way to Shu's shoulder and he relaxed, knowing it was Jiro behind him now. Unfortunately for the two, Kyouya had noticed._

"_Aw, how sweet. From one weak wimp to another crybaby chicken. You two make the best pair ever." Jiro's hand twitched slightly from its spot on Shu's shoulder, but the brown-haired boy kept his expression carefully guarded with his head turned away from the bully's searching eyes. Shu, however, was not so defensive and looked up to yell at the other._

"_You leave us alone, you jerk-face! Who asked you to pick on us, anyway? Why can't you just leave everyone alone?!" Kyouya's smirk only widened . _

"_What if I don't? You two leave yourselves wide open, a mute, sen-si-tive bookrat who's probably afraid of the dark and a loudmouth, powerless good-for-nothing…I'm not doing anything but telling the truth." The dark brown eyes of the taunting boy widened as he thought of an ingenious idea. _

"_I know how the two of you can prove that you aren't worthless chickens." He sneered wryly and sneakily. Jiro took a step back, pulling at Shu's arm to get the other to go with him, but Shu fell for the bait quickly. _

"_How? Is it a challenge? I'll beat you, I promise!" Kyouya shook his head._

"_Oh, we aren't fighting. That would be too hard for you two. Especially for your friend." At this, he leered at Jiro before continuing. _

"_All the two of you have to do is climb the big oak tree near the hospital. That's all." Jiro let out a small whimper of protest but it was drowned out by Shu's exuberant excitement and confidence._

"_That's it!? I can do that in my sleep! I love climbing trees!" Kyouya smirked. It was just too easy. Jiro sighed and stared at his hands as a sense of foreboding crept up his spine. _

_He would be proved right as everything spiraled downwards from there._

Shu slammed his fist into the beaten tree again. He should have listened to Jiro and backed off. But he just wanted…he just wanted to make it so Kyouya wouldn't pick on either of them again. And he had been so angry when he saw that Kyouya's words had affected Jiro that he just…he just…

But it was inexcusable. He couldn't be surer of that. Even if Jiro…even if…No, he wouldn't think of that possibility. Shu felt warm tears start to cascade down his face again. The tearstains from before hadn't yet dried, but…The young boy curled into a ball on his side and sobbed again.

_Jiro looked apprehensively over at Shu as the two were led to the tree by a grinning Kyouya. The black-haired bully was certain that the two weaklings would run in fear when they saw the tree. Well, Kyouya mused as he glanced over his shoulder, one was already worried. His grin widened a fraction as he saw the full tree come into view. _

"_Here we are, wimps. Still feeling brave?" He jeered, turning to face the two. Shu's face was a mask of grim determination while Jiro snuck nervous glances at the other. Well, Kyouya was feeling generous._

"_Guess what, chickens? I'm feeling extra nice today, so I'm letting both of you climb together." Shu opened his mouth to protest, to shrug off the unexpected help, but a look over at Jiro shut him up quickly. Jiro had his eyes closed, breathing slightly heavy and uneven, and Shu hurried over to put his hands on his best friend's shoulders. _

"_It's going to be alright. We're doing this together. I won't let you fall, I promise." Jiro gulped and scrutinized Shu's face for any wavering before nodding. _

"_Cut it out with the mushiness, I'll faint." Kyouya swept a hand across his forehead mockingly. Shu growled and led Jiro to the tall, looming mass of a tree. Thick branches drooped toward the ground while thin branches trailed overhead. All were connected to a monstrous trunk, about half-a-bed's length in diameter. Jiro felt a cool dampness run down his neck and hastily wiped the cold sweat away. Shu ignored the gesture, testing a crook for a foothold, and pulled himself up. He started upwards before offering a hand to Jiro to pull the other up as well. _

_It went alright at first. They went higher and higher, Shu concentrated on safely getting up and Jiro focused on Shu and not the gradually diminishing view of the ground. Kyouya growled in annoyance. Not only had the two wimps stayed, but they were actually doing pretty well. But he could change that…right? Smirking in realization, he moved over to the brown, chipped bark. _

"_Hey, chickens, you're doing pretty well. I'll be right back. I'm going to grab my camera." _

"_Why?" Jiro muttered, suspicious of Kyouya's intentions. The boy in question feigned hurt._

"_You don't trust me? All I want is a record for this…that's all." He hid his feral grin by turning away. Shu huffed in irritation and continued his climb upwards, pulling Jiro's arm to get the other's attention. Letting out a slight yelp in surprise, the brown-haired boy mumbled a few words under his breath before following. _

_Little did they know, Kyouya had returned through the back part of the garden that led to the tree. He sported a wicked grin that promised trouble._

_But even he didn't know how much devastation it would cause. _

_Jiro had just started to relax when a loud yell echoed through the courtyard. Shu turned._

"_Was that Kyouya?" Jiro nodded, heart slamming itself wildly against the confines of his chest and gripped Shu's hand tighter. Shu winced at the sudden pressure but didn't mention it, choosing to peer downward. It was all quiet now. And maybe he was being downright clichéd, but it was too quiet._

_And he was right. _

"_BOO!" Kyouya's yell startled both of them, and Jiro stumbled, not quite being able to slip his right foot into the same crevice Shu's occupied just a few minutes earlier while being off-balance. Shu, in shock, had let go of the other's hand and Jiro lost his balance completely, left foot sliding entirely off the branch when his upper foot (right foot) was unable to find equal footing. Eyes widening in realization, he didn't have time to even open his mouth to scream before he was plummeting downwards. _

_Shu had reacted quicker and reached out to grasp Jiro's still outstretched hand, catching the other's hand before the paralyzed (quite literally) boy could fall further. _

"_Jiro! It's going to be okay, it's going to be okay. Work with me here, just ease yourself back onto that branch. It's alright. Trust me." His words seemed to have worked somewhat because his best friend let out a strangled cross between a gasp and a sob before trying to reach the aforementioned branch. They were at approximately one of the branches in the middle…but the rotting limbs were weakened and considerable brittle from its ancient age. Shu wasn't prone to panicking. However, when the branch he was on sagged and then altogether snapped, he cried out in fear as he fell downwards. Jiro dove for his best friend's hand and managed to catch it. But he was nowhere near strong enough to keep his hold while balancing himself and the two plunged downwards toward a quickly-appearing ground. _

_With a sickening crack, both hit the ground simultaneously. Shu groaned in pain as he rolled over on his side. Some places were definitely broken and he winced at the scrapes littering his body. But…his neck gave a complaining crack and his head spun at the speed he turned to look at his best friend._

_Jiro wasn't moving._

_Already-forming bruises and cuts lay spotted and splayed everywhere, and there were definite breaks, judging from the boy's shattered and shuddering gasps for air. His eyes were closed, though, and aside from the unconscious movements for oxygen, he was motionless. And that scared Shu more than anything in the world. _

_Kyouya's mouth hung open. He had never meant for things to go this far. Retreating a few steps, he turned and ran towards the hospital, shouting at the top of his lungs for assistance. _

_Shu didn't notice anything until the paramedics arrived and took him, still sobbing, with Jiro to the hospital. And then there was the relieving darkness of long overdue sleep as he was pushed into unconsciousness. _

Afterwards, it had been the blinding blankness of white. Too much white. Shu abhorred it…it needed to be blue and green and orange…not white. Not just white, at any rate. But there wasn't anything he could do about that.

Just like there wasn't anything he could do for his struggling best friend. The doctors had been reluctant to tell him about Jiro's condition, but they had finally confessed that the brown-haired boy was in a stable state. As stable as anyone who hadn't woken up yet could be, anyway.

However, just as he was about to slam his head on the tree again, Fushira called out to him.

"Shu, Jiro's awake!" And then new fears surfaced. What if Jiro no longer wanted to be his friend? What if Jiro hated him? What if Jiro was scared of him? What if Jiro…so many what ifs, and he was scared of the answers. However, as he forced himself to take the steps to the other's room, he steeled himself for the replies…whatever they would be.

As soon as he stepped in, Jiro's parents looked up and smiled in quiet, if not exasperated and tired understanding and left. His chest twisted painfully when he took in the sight of his best friend trapped under white covers with too many bandages and a sling on his writing and drawing arm, along with all those machines…

Jiro was staring pointedly at the covers. Shu gulped and stared anywhere else. Overwhelming silence reigned, only disturbed by the ticking of a clock and the whirs and clicks of the machinery. Finally, Shu spoke.

"Listen…I'm really sorry about this whole thing. I shouldn't have taken the dare…and I should have listened to you…and I shouldn't have let you fall…and…" He was cut off when Jiro spoke, usual calm and flowing voice gone from disuse. The sound was still soft but it was laced with coughing and unnatural fluctuations.

"But you didn't. You caught me. I'm the one who let us fall." Guilt and self-hate lay potent in the sentence, and Shu's protests hitched in his throat. Instead, he walked over and sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"But if I hadn't accepted the challenge then this wouldn't have happened. Besides, you tried. You almost got us to safety, too." Shu almost laughed in relief when Jiro's eyes finally met his.

"How about we both stop apologizing and get on with healing?" the younger asked, grinning as well as he could with a bandage near his mouth. Jiro was able to conjure up something akin to a smile.

"Alright. I'd like that."

Owari

Message here: Friends make mistakes. Everyone does. But true friends forgive those mistakes/faults and stay by each other's side. :)

That's a long drabble. O.o' It's…2,147 words (if the title is counted). It's more of an oneshot, but oh well…

If you have the time or just the will to, tell me if you liked/hated/spotted mistakes on/felt confused by/or other it! Thanks.


	4. Recovery Arc: Gems

Whoo, the first of four chapters I'll upload today…er, tomorrow. XP It's just over midnight (actually at this time, it's morning). Since I promised some productivity…Oh well….first of all, review replies: This one is four hundred and eighty-six words.

Yamadori: Wow, thanks! XD Gah, _Tomodachi _is not cooperating. Really? That's so cool! Ah…well, it is probably because of the different universe. Since Kyouya thinks it's harder to tease Jiro than it is to make fun of Kluke…Oh, I love that story. XP Ahaha...(Kyouya: I don't feel bad. :D) Yes, he is. Sankyu~! I'd rather it be a surprise for you, thanks though (maybe for one of my other stories? I'll need definite help in developing Satoshi…) … Thanks again!

Motorcycle demon: Thanks for reviewing! Aw…that's sweet. :) Well, here are four new chapters…which is the first time I've done something like this (where I update like crazy). Hope you enjoy~! :P

WindGoddess Rune: Sankyu~! Yeah…I think _Trees_ was the best thing I've ever written…which means it'll be hard to follow up. Hope this one doesn't disappoint…too much. XD

Alexandrite Celestea: It did cut you off. Hm…that never happens to me. Weird. Anyways, since I got the rest of it from the chat, I'm fine. Thanks for being my unofficial beta, by the way. You rock! Thanks!

EmoGirl4ever: Why in the world did you change your name? *curious* Oh well…again? Ugh, failllll…… you're welcome. Check my profile, I wrote that I might.

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed and those who actually decided to read the drabble.

Note: This is the first of three parts for the Recovery Arc. It follows _Trees_, and like its name suggests, chronicles the two dealing with the aftermath of that event. It's been about two weeks since the incident…and while Shu's allowed outside for brief visits with the sun, Jiro still isn't allowed to move much.

Dedication: Yamadori-senpai…I think I'm going to be dedicating a lot to you…for your amazing, helpful, encouraging reviews and your brilliant writing.

Gems

When he received the news that he could go outside for fifteen minutes, Shu almost cried from relief. He knew that he shouldn't upset his injuries (though rather minimal), but lying on a bed all day…just way too boring for him. The black-haired male's mood was lowered a bit when he was told there would be supervision by one of the nurses, but still…the outdoors!

The grass, the sun, the animals, the air, the…tree. The huge _thing_ was still slumbering quietly in the garden. Its dark gloom and mass blocked any light from entering its domain and Shu shuddered slightly as he remembered what had happened. However, he felt that he should be enjoying the few precious moments of freedom he had and the boy immediately headed into the garden. When he found a particularly nice path of grass, Shu nestled in and rejoiced at the familiar sight, feel, and smell of nature (rather than white, white, and more white).

Something seemed to glisten, to almost sparkle in the sunlight.

Turning curiously to it, his eyes widened as they settled on an unusually colored rock. It was a shade of dark azure and a lighter, laughing apple green mixed together…almost like teal. It really wasn't shining or anything, but to the youth it seemed like it was…Picking it up and examining the small, trapezoidal jewel (at least to young boy), he grinned before asking the nurse if it was okay for him to keep the little thing. As he expected, she nodded and smiled (albeit a bit confused).

As soon as the time allotted for the outdoors was over, Shu rushed over to Jiro's room and knocked. The nurse attending to the brown-haired male opened the door and was almost knocked over as the black-haired boy barreled his way into the room.

"Jiro! Jiro, Jiro, Jiro, Jiro, Jiro!" He gasped, out of breath. His friend raised an eyebrow inquisitively, amused by the other's hurried manner.

"What is it? What is it that has you…saying…my name, um, let's see…six times?" Shu grinned and proudly held up the gem.

"This." And with all the grandeur of revealing the world's most exquisite diamond, he gestures to the treasure with a flourish, reveling in the wide-eyed, admiring stare he gets from his best friend.

"It's…it's…" Jiro isn't able to find an adequate way to describe it. Shu smiles gently and lowers the gem into Jiro's good hand, despite the other's protests.

"Come on, think of it as a little forgive-me thing." Jiro gives an exasperated groan.

"How many times do we have to go through this? It wasn't your fault." He tries to get the sapphire back to the other. Shu, however, steps out of his reach, grins cheekily, and runs out of the room with a yell of "bye!" over his shoulder. His best friend sighs but smiles, admiring the jewel all the while.

'That Shu…he really is something.'

Owari

Yes, short (at least compared to _Trees_, although that…wasn't technically a drabble). But it's a drabble, and I'm pressed for time. Hopefully, it didn't disappoint too much. Anyways, tell me what you think?


	5. Recovery Arc: Hands

The second of four chapters that I'm going to put up today. Wow…this is a first.

Review Replies:

InvisibleNinja: Um…*no comment*

Lalaland~: No. I don't think so, at least. *sigh* Maybe.

Alexandrite Celestea: Y-you scare me with all those g-grammatical minuses. xD Just kidding there, thanks. :D

Yamadori: *sweatdrops* At least it's finished. *struggles not to rant* (Kyouya: *smirk smirk*) Ack…Satoshi isn't cooperating at all. I tried to interrogate him on his background and he threw an apple at me. (Jiro: I…think he's mistaking me for my counterpart.)(Oh. Oh boy.)(Satoshi: Oi! Get over here and fight me!)(Jiro: B-but…)(*sighs and goes over to separate them*) Ah. Oh no! A-ah…. Thank you. Yes, that he is. xD Oh…*blinks several times* It does? Oh….Ah, s-sankyu~!

Note: It's been about a month after the incident with Kyouya. Shu's pretty much fine, but Jiro…needs some more time. It's the second in the Recovery Arc (the next chapter is the last part in the Arc). It was kind of influenced by the idea of Bouquet being a flute player…I thought Jiro probably would know how to play the piano. This one is four hundred and seventeen words. Like an actual drabble. XD Which every single one except _Trees_ is. X_X

Dedication: WindGoddess Rune, because Rune has reviewed all three times and written two stories of their own for Blue Dragon...now more. (Keep up the great work!) Don't worry, I'll review probably Monday. Or tomorrow evening if I get enough done to get to it.

Hands

Shu watches from a slight opening from behind the door as Jiro glares in frustration at his broken arm. The doctors had said it would heal fine, as the bone had broken cleanly, but for the artist, not being able to sketch was torture. His parents had rallied for a keyboard to be set up in the room but the brown-haired boy could hardly bear to look at it. He loved music as much as he loved drawing, but he couldn't love it as much when his left hand was the only one moving across the keys. And it wasn't even a piano…

He gave the poor keyboard an irritated glance before sighing. He wanted his sketchbook. He wanted his color pencils, his sketching utensils, his eraser, his sheet music, his beloved, old piano (even though it was _ancient_, it had a great sound)…he wanted so much.

He was getting nothing. And in another act of frustration, Jiro hit the back of his head against the wall.

Shu walks in as if he didn't see anything and Jiro tenses slightly before letting out a slight groan and turning a bit awkwardly (as to not upset the bandages), acknowledges Shu's presence with a tired smile and a slight wave of the left hand. The brown-haired boy looks curiously on as his best friend is holding both hands behind him.

"Shu?" Instead of verbally replying, the younger of the two walks over and presents the other with some papers stuffed hastily into a worn-down folder and a beaten book, complete with a dilapidated cover (although the papers inside are fine).

Sheet music and a sketchbook.

Shu smiles as Jiro gapes in pleased shock at the items and his grin widens when the other turns wide eyes to him.

"How did you…?"

"Kind of easy, especially when I know your hands always want to do something." He shrugs but feels himself basking in the glow of knowing he did something to help. Jiro is truly smiling now, flipping through an aged sketchbook and eyeing the slightly faded notes appreciatively. Shu is relieved; he knows from everyday experience that Jiro is always working – drawing, writing, doing homework, playing the piano, reading, etc., and all those thing involve his hands. Seeing his best friend's hands idle…it had seemed wrong. Abnormal.

Jiro turns to the keyboard and uses his left hand to resolutely play some notes. The melody is low, but it is there.

And two matching smiles grow as it continues on.

Owari

More clichéd endings. Ah well…XD

Thoughts on this one?


	6. Recovery Arc: Victory at Last

I'm almost there! The last of the Recovery Arc…although now it's even more of mentality and not physical health…But I promised four chapters of _Kaleidoscope_, so…anyone curious as to what the fourth chapter is about if it's not in the Recovery Arc? I am… :) Since I'm not counting the title in my word count, there are…nine hundred and ninety-nine words…Woah. Just barely made it. By the way, usually drabbles are a hundred words long…but they can mean a thousand, so…

Review Replies:

InvisibleNinja: Because you're a good friend? :D

Wheeee: Wow, original name. xP But…thanks for trying?

Alexandrite Celestea: Beta~! *hug-glomp* Thanks. xD

Yamadori-senpai: Sankyu~! *smile smile* (Not sure how senpai would react to a virtual glomp, so…*nervous laughter and backing away commences*)

Note: I'm not sure how long it takes a bone to heal, but the information I found told me it takes about a few weeks to about three months for ribs/forearm bones to heal (the forearm bones aren't as big as thigh bones or anything, but they still aren't small, either). Anyway, both Shu and Jiro are fine in this chapter (which is why it's the last of the Recovery Arc). And the title…sorry, my brain died. Anyone have better ideas for the name of this chapter? And I think my quality is steadily getting worse for the arc…ugh…

Dedication: Twin-chan, for helping me out whenever it seems I'll fall out of my metaphorical tree. We aren't really twins, I guess, but then…we are twins (confusing statement much?) – wavelengths, same birthday (one hour apart), personality, etc. etc. etc. I could go on forever. :P Thanks for being such an amazing twin.

Victory at Last

It was over. Shu laughed in the sheer excitement of it all, knowing that both he and Jiro were free of that awfully boring, plain jail of a hospital. He whooped and hollered as he ran up the stairs to Jiro's room, the latter's parents watching him in resigned amusement. Not bothering to knock, he barged into the clean room with one last exuberant yell.

"Something the matter?" Jiro raised an eyebrow at his best friend. Shu laughed and settled comfortably on the other's green bedspread. The owner of the object rolled his eyes and turned a skillfully crafted wooden chair (crafted by none other than his father) around to face the other.

"Well?" Shu grinned; he couldn't help it.

"Well, everything! Your arm's finally out of a cast and your ribs are okay now and we can go exploring and have fun and run around and hang out and climb trees and…" The black-haired youth was interrupted.

"Climb trees? Um, Shu…in case you've forgotten, the thing that got us into the hospital was climbing that huge monster." Jiro suppressed a shudder. Unlike Shu, he preferred a wide berth to any climbing. Shu rolled his eyes.

"No, Kyouya got us into that boring place. We were fine until…" He stopped when his best friend turned away from him. Jiro brought his knees up so that his crossed arms could rest on them while propping his chin on his arms as the bottom half of his feet settled precariously on the edge of the seat. Shu frowned.

"Are you still hurt?" Jiro sighed at the question.

"No. Not physically, anyway." Shu only cast an inquisitive look over at the other. Jiro suddenly found the beige walls very exquisite. Groaning, the younger of the two got up before forcibly lifted the brown-haired boy up. Not expecting the sudden move, the latter let out a startled yelp as he was pulled upward.

"You can't be scared of trees forever." Jiro rolled his eyes, feeling somewhat recovered from the shock.

"I'm not. I'm averse to climbing them, not looking at them. If the second was the case, I'd have a really hard time getting around. Besides, I'm a human and humans need oxygen, so…" His mini-rant was cut off when Shu started pushing him from behind to get him moving. Digging the soles of his feet into the carpet (he was so glad it was carpet) and not marble), he resisted the movement as much as he could, which was…not much, because the older of the two was still a bit weak from his stay at the hospital and Shu was very strong.

That was how he found himself standing in front of the accursed tree that had landed him in that plain, white building. Shu grinned after rapping his knuckles to the tree experimentally.

"Come on, Jiro, I won't let you fall. We're not going to always not be able to climb this thing, are we?" It was an eerie echo of his statement before the accident and both of them knew it. Jiro swallowed hard but stood his ground.

"No…Shu, I'm not going up there. And you shouldn't either, you could get hurt." Shu paid the admonition no heed and continued upwards. Jiro shut his eyes tight.

"I'm going to regret this." And then his hand found hard, rough wood and he was going further and further away from the ground. Shu looked down and laughed again.

"See? We're doing fine." Narrowing his eyes, Jiro didn't reply as he concentrated on gaining another foothold. When he did, he gave a brief sigh before shakily continuing onwards. Shu looked downwards, concerned, but when he saw Jiro narrow his eyes in a slight glare at him, he laughed. Jiro tried to keep the amusement out of his face, but couldn't as a small hint of a smile surfaced.

"Told you we would be fine." The brown-haired youth mock-scowled.

"We're not on the ground yet, mister confident." Shu only laughed and waited for his best friend to catch up. When the other did, Shu scooted over on a branch and patted the seat next to him. Jiro hesitated.

"What…?"

"Just come on. Trust me." Jiro sighed, mentally wondering how many times he had done so in the last few hours.

"You know I do. That's how I get roped into doing things I normally wouldn't have any reason to do." Shu grinned, a bit sheepishly, as Jiro carefully maneuvered his way over to the tree limb.

"Now what?" The skepticism evident in his voice, the brown-haired boy glanced over at his companion. Shu's smile grew wider.

"Look."

"At wh…" Jiro's question died in his throat as he saw red and orange fusing together one last time before dipping below the faraway horizons, past the dipping valleys and the tall uneven mass of trees, far from the quieting village and the two boys perched in a tall oak tree. He'd only heard about these things from others and seen awe-inspiring pictures of such happenings, but…the artist breathed in the colors, the lines and shapes, the form in, to make sure it wouldn't escape before he reached his sketchpad. He felt as if his skin was soaking it all in as the colors danced tangos and waltzes before settling slowly away…

It is all quiet when the colors finally all disappear under the dark covers of night as the two boys make their descent. The chirping of crickets and the solitary cries of passing birds are the only disturbances in the silence.

"We've finally won." It is a whisper, carried by the gossiping wind away to faraway kingdoms. No one else hears it, but Jiro does and knows just exactly what Shu is talking about.

They don't know yet that the statement is to be repeated after the defeat of an ancient evil threatening to take over the world. They don't know they're going to be the ones stopping that evil yet either.

All is well.

Owari

I had no idea how to stop it. Great, another botched ending. *bangs head against wall* Ouch…Anyways, review if you have the time or will, please. Even if it's to tell me how much I don't know how to write…


	7. Mirror

Well, the fourth chapter. Phew, I made it. Though I might not be able to write the same for _Tomodachi_…

Note: Jiro's fourteen and Shu's almost there.

Dedication: Invisibleninja, because her fanfics (on the accounts that she has) are amazing. And she's such a cool friend. So, here's to you, with thanks.

Owari: It means end in Japanese.

… : You know who you are. I don't want to write your name, it's mean. Besides, you haven't even watched it, so how do you know it sucks? (To me and most others here, it's one of the best things in existence. I don't want to sound like a mother scolding a child or anything but please respect others' opinions.) *sigh*

Yamadori-senpai: A-ah, t-thank y-you! *blushing profusely again* (Jiro: *sighs* Déjà vu…) Oh, that's so cool! ^_^ Ah. XD Ah, sankyu~! Ahaha…well, I'm not doing it anymore…about this chapter, anyway…although I'm rather worried about the next…Oh…A-ah…(Jiro: *watching blush darken* Wow…) Ah, yes, the next reply is in the next chapter…

Mirror

Sometimes, he doesn't get it. As he stares into the mirror and notices his disheveled appearance, he really doesn't get it. Futilely trying to smooth brown hair back into place, Jiro frowns slightly because it's so confusing. He loves mysteries but not when it comes to friendship. So when he realizes he doesn't completely understand it, he's frustrated and oh-so-baffled. And he hates the feeling of not knowing…

Running his hand once more through now straighter hair, Jiro stares harder into his reflection, wondering why someone like him would become best friends with a certain loud, impulsive, headstrong peer…

It was a curse. It was a blessing. It was a danger. It was an advantage. With a loud groan, the boy flung himself on his bed, curling up against it as if it had all the answers. Thoughts swirled around without direction, banging against his head to create a small headache.

'The facts, Jiro, the facts. Hypothesis, observations, evidence, data, and then conclusion,' he mentally chanted.

The question to be answered: why were the two of them friends?

Mentally categorizing the middle steps of the scientific approach, Jiro kept his eyes trained on the ceiling while his mind worked incessantly to reach an answer.

Shu was rash. Stubborn. Determined. A leader. Optimistic and carefree. Positive. Impulsive (so very impulsive). Unafraid (always). Unwilling to back down. He was the opposite of so many of those traits…why didn't they clash against each other instead of being so close like two…magnets…Of course. Of course, that was it!

They were like the north and south poles, like yin and yang…so that was the answer. It was so simple. So rather simple. Just a matter of two pieces completing a seemingly complex puzzle. The brown-haired boy gets up and walks back to the mirror. Although he still seems a bit unkempt, he notices this time that his eyes have a pleased shine. Maybe it was always there. At least, always present from the first time he met his best friend.

As he walks away, some wayward thoughts wander around. Would they have been best friends if they hadn't met in school? Would they still have found each other if they hadn't both been in Talta at the time? Would they still be best friends in the future? If they had met in so many other possible and different circumstances, would they still find a way to become the best companions anyone had ever seen? If there were alternate universes, would they still find each other?

Then he smacks himself in the forehead for wondering. The answer is so easy and one word just about sums it up.

_Yes._

Owari

Two allusions to _Holding On_ and the anime. Wow, these seem to be steadily getting worse. Well, four hundred and forty-three words. Wow, my brain is fried. XP

Any thoughts on it? Tell me?


	8. Fighting Farewell

Ack! I'm so sorry! It's been so long since I updated anything! *mutters excuses such as computer virus* I have decided to compensate (somewhat, I guess, because a faster update would have probably been preferred) by combining _Tomodachi_ and Kaleidoscope for this chapter. Basically, this chapter is kind of like a prequel of sorts to _Tomodachi_…

Review Replies:

InvisibleNinja: G-grass c-cookies? xP Oh boy. *salutes* I'll see what I can do, c'ptain.

DEADMWHAHA: *huffs* Just for that, no long Christmas fic. And jeez, you could write something about the plot or something and not insult me. *mumbles under breath* For once.

Yamadori-senpai: W-wah~! I'm honored! Thank you! O-oh…*blush deepens progressively* (Jiro: *sigh* How come I don't get to make fun of you when this happens?)(Because I don't blush when someone says someone else's name…like Kl-)(Jiro: I get it! Just be quiet!)(Oh come on, I promised you something nice in _Mochi._)(Jiro: *sour look* So when will you actually write it?)(Soon, I hope.)(Jiro: Well, that's not very reassuring.)(Sorry? xD) W-well, about that….*averts gaze* Hopefully I'll update faster this time around.

WindGoddess Rune: Thanks! Aw, no problem. That reminds me…I have to get around to reviewing those other ones…

And thank you, Alexandrite Celestea, for being my beta of sorts. It was much appreciated, especially since I think my style changed a little bit…or not…or somewhat…um….Ah, by the way, if you reviewed other chapters, I put the review replies there. Because of the massive update, the replies would have been longer than the drabble…er, prequel-ish thing….

Note: Shu is thirteen, Jiro is fourteen, going on fifteen. Kluke is almost fourteen. And Kyouya's the same age as Jiro. But that's background information…I initially had another chapter planned, but decided to upload this one first. The other one will hopefully be up soon, also, though….This chapter is also kind of depressing. I'll do a happy winter one! I promise! One day! Ah, and the oak refers back to an earlier arc, so….

Dedication: Everyone who has reviewed this fic, at least once (next chapter will be dedicated to those who read this fic at all…), but special thanks to Yamadori-senpai and Alexandrite Celestea for being the best friends a person could have.

Fighting Farewell

It is winter, he notes dully as he watches his footsteps etch themselves into dirty snow. The substance had been pure white the night before, but the pitter-patter of daily life had turned it into a strange, strangled mess of colors, coal and grey and brown all muddled together on a soft white template.

Just like his feelings.

With a long-suffering sigh, he opens the door to the house and, shaking off soiled boots (to wash later, he reminds himself), trudges upstairs wearily to his room. But he stops right in front of it, because he knows that everywhere he looks, he'll find _him_ there. Not in person, of course. It's half-infuriating, half-exasperating. He doesn't open the door.

He rarely finds himself _this_ confused, especially since he is the one most come to when they have a problem. _Then who can help me when _I _have problems_, he thinks, almost bitter, but mostly sorrowful. An image of a girl wearing a black dress comes to mind, but just as quickly, he pushes it away. Asking her was the equivalent of a declaration of _war_ with _him_. He forgets the boots this time as he leaves the house and doesn't notice it until he's at _their_ tree. His feet are soaked now, soaked and numb from the freezing cold, but he doesn't really care. He leans against the large oak, wondering when _they_ had become so…so…

_Breakable. _

And then it hurts even more and he wishes that he could will his mind into numbness. He doesn't even register another, indignant voice until it is right next to his ear.

"What the _heck_, Jiro!? Where have you been? I've been looking for you since forever! What are you doing here? Why aren't you wearing boots? Isn't it cold? Come on, Kluke's waiting for us at the square!"

He blinks, because this can't be happening. Shu can't be standing in front of him, looking slightly pink (from the cold or something else?) with his hands on his hips, a pose Jiro knows originated from himself.

"H-hey…you ok?" The annoyance from earlier is gone, replaced by a softer tone. He doesn't need to look up to know the other's dark eyes have also softened, and doesn't, slightly apprehensive to what his own eyes look like at the moment.

"Yeah…" It comes out uncertain, shaky. He draws in a deep breath, and reaffirms it, "Yes, I'm fine, I went back to my house and came here, I'm sorry about that, I'm here because it's nice, I forgot them, and no, not really, I think I've gone numb, and oh, alright." The words are mechanical, almost rehearsed, but Shu doesn't notice or pretends not to. He thinks it's probably the first; after all, his best friend is also going through a rough time.

He almost winces at the questions.

They are innocent enough, and to any outsider would sound normal for a best friend to say to another, but Shu shouldn't have to ask. After all, they have spent countless hours with this tree for company, they had been best friends long enough to be able to find each other without looking for each other for "forever"…as for what he was doing, Shu should know. He was part of the conflict after all. Perhaps the only "innocent" questions are the questions about his apparently worsening memory. He flinches at the idea of the other part of the conflict waiting for them at the annual festival and finds that his remaining strength _if he had any in the first place_ had deserted him. With a slight sigh, he leans back against the tree, content to just rest there.

Shu has other ideas and reaches out a hand to put on his best friend's shoulder.

"Hey…what's wrong? Come on, you know you can tell me anything," he tries to grin reassuringly but he knows it's probably not much and feels it disappear completely when Jiro seems to ignore him. He asks again, louder, and this time gets a half-_defeated_ "I'm fine."

Shu knows he isn't the best person at picking up emotions or feelings, but even he can tell there's something definitely wrong. Jiro is pale (too pale), and while the elder was never too expressive, there was a distinct lack of anything but apathy in his voice now.

And as irritating and utterly maddening as it is, Shu has no idea what to do (he has a bit of an idea as to why the other is acting as such, but…).

A snow-covered rock about the size of a handheld compass (in both width and height) hits the withered oak a few centimeters from Jiro's ear. Shu yelps, wondering how in the world he had not anticipated it, and whirls around to face their attacker.

Kyouya.

"What do you want?" Shu growls, on both his and Jiro's behalf. But a worried glance back doesn't reveal much of a change in the latter. Jiro had cringed and turned away at the impact of the rock, but otherwise, had done nothing. But he was glaring slightly at the other male. _Well, that's somewhat of an improvement. Although not much_, Shu thought as his fists clenched involuntarily.

Kyouya only smirked, tossing some more rocks up and down. A quiet voice containing well veiled anger interrupts him.

"Throwing rocks can really injure someone, you know." Jiro is no longer leaning, standing up just slightly behind Shu.

"And not wearing boots in this weather can earn you amputation, genius, you know?" Kyouya mocks back, albeit having a good point. Jiro looks, again, unfazed, and simply starts walking away. Kyouya watches, calculating, before dropping the rocks to the ground and stalking the other direction with a simple "See ya, losers!"

Shu is left alone with the dirtied snow and more confusion than ever before. He opts to call out to his best friend once again, "Hey, Jiro, the festival is the other way!"

Jiro doesn't even turn around, but waves and calls back, quieter, so that Shu has to strain to hear, "Have fun without me!"

Is it Shu or does the other sound bitter and…lonely? The black-haired teen shrugs to himself, frustrated, and walks toward the square where his other close friend is waiting. But even as he walks away, he feels the same emotion as the other male felt moments before (and still feels, and will feel)…He even thinks he hears something breaking. But…it's not like _they're_ _breakable_, are they? Chalking it up to paranoia (jeez, he was becoming more and more like the other), he jogs up the path to the square.

Later, he wonders if he could have done something at this time to stop the other from following a certain silver-haired woman's letter to King Jibral's castle. Later, he wonders if he could have stopped that farewell from happening, if he could have fought it more, if he could have won.

But by that time, it's too late for regrets.

Owari

And…it's done. I'm aware it was somewhat long and doesn't seem to move as well as I would have hoped, it pretty much presents the backdrop to the beginning of _Tomodachi_. (Oh great, now I'm depressed…)

Like I said before, Kyouya is going to have a big part. But I'm going to be developing him a lot more, along the way, so that anyone who reads this probably will be able to see his motives and why he grew up a bully…(By the way, senpai, thank you again for letting me borrow Kyouya.)

And hopefully the next update is soon….I'll try to write it sometime this week, if I don't try to write something else, because I'm hoping that perhaps writing this will provide motivation for _Tomodachi_ itself.

Last but not least, a big sankyu to Yamadori-senpai for that birthday present (I love it so, so much, I want to print it out and hang it on my wall) and please review if you have the time/patience. Ah, and I'm aware I haven't reviewed a few chapters of other wonderful writers' stories, so I will catch up sometime this week, also…and I think that's it…


	9. Winter Lullaby

I'm back with another drabble! A lot more was going to be written today, but all of a sudden…math…and such… But…but…before school starts (-_- again) I aim to hurry and write a lot more. Starting with a new chapter for this series…Oh, and there's a poll on my profile for _Tomodachi_...

Review Replies:

WindGoddess Rune: Thanks. :) Whoa, great idea! *scribbles it down* Will do~! I think I've read all of them…

Alexandrite Celestea: Yeah…I'm sorry. ): It was depressing. Thank you –that was really annoying to me *sweatdrop*. I don't like present tense too much and it doesn't like me either. DX Wow~!

Yamadori: *blushes dark red* Not as incredible as senpai's stories! (Oh…*blushes again*)(Jiro: *snickers* Glad something comes out of my "depression.")(I'm sorry, Jiro…I really am…*pouts*)A-ah…*blushes even darker* Ah! Yes, it's gone. Ah…*is turning even redder* (Jiro: Careful, you're going from tomato to cherry…) (Oh, I like both!)(Jiro: *sigh*) Ah. :) A-aw…well, I'm not sure how happy it turned out, but…it seems more neutral than happy, like it's almost balanced happy-sad…Th-thank you…for everything *has turned an indescribable red by now*. Well, it's half-that and half-more…that will be revealed in _Tomodachi_, probably pretty soon (either second/third chapter, most likely third). Kyouya is…someone I look forward to developing. :P Eh…Thanks again…I voted on the poll already…*laughs* So am I…Thank you again…Thanks~!

Notes: Jiro is five, Shu is four. And despite writing that I would have a happy winter one, somehow this got turned into half-happy-sweet-fluff and half-angst. I don't know how really, either. And I found out early enough that the Italy twins from Axis Powers Hetalia have the same voice actor as Jiro (the anime one) – Daisuke Namikawa (so, so awesome). Also, in my stories, the event with Shu's parents and the Land Shark happened when he was three. So it's been a year, and Shu has basically just recovered. By the way, I made up the song/poem, so…if it sounds like something in reality, that was a fluke (although do tell me if it does). Another reference to _Trees_….

Dedication: Everyone who's joined our website thus far…thanks, Delphinium, Aura! (You know who you are…)

Disclaimer: Haven't seen one of these in a long while…but I don't own _Axis Powers Hetalia _or the_ Delicious Tomato Song_, along with not owning _Blue Dragon_. Clarifying it just in case…

Winter Lullaby

He watched as Shu laughed happily, eyes wide in wonder and surprise, hands reaching upwards and out. Jiro sighed to himself, but he knew Shu was justified as this was the first time the younger had seen snow. He blinked as one made itself known onto the tip of his nose, the coldness making him shiver. Shu laughed again, and although he made a face, he didn't mind the chuckling. It wasn't too long ago that he thought he might never be able to make his friend laugh again. There was a sudden tugging at the green sleeve of his jacket and he refocused on the present.

_I hope I can make you smile, make you laugh, make you happy._

"Yes, Shu?" The one in question beamed up at him. "Let's make a snowman, Jiro," he insisted before dragging the elder towards a pile of snow. Ignoring the "wait, Shu" that followed, the black-haired boy laughed again before pouncing on the white hill.

"Shu!" Worried that the action could produce an injury of any sort, Jiro followed quickly.

_I hope I can help, I can try, I will always try._

It wasn't long before the snowman started to look like one. Shu had made the base rather quickly after a small _slightly disastrous but he had never claimed knowing how to make snowmen after all_ demonstration from Jiro. After that, the two boys had collaborated on the head and plopped on an impromptu _twig and dried leaves_ hat and a few makeshift _stone _buttons. They hadn't done a middle section because the base had been too big, and a middle part would have meant that neither of them would be able to put on the head.

_Wherever you go, I will follow._

Pleased with the accomplishment, Shu sat admiring their handiwork for a long time (for Shu, anyway) before pulling Jiro off towards an old oak tree. With a groan, Jiro let the other lead him over to where a bunch of trees swayed with the cold winter wind. Shivering slightly, he pulled his scarf closer to himself before reaching over to his younger friend to do the same. Shu looked away from the tree he was examining to glance over at the contact, but grinned his thanks when Jiro finished readjusting the blue scarf the four-year-old was wearing. Jiro smiled back before directing his gaze upwards into the mass of greens and browns.

_I hope I can keep you safe, safe from harm, safe from illness._

"Shu…?" Knowing his imminent question, Shu answered quickly…with a question of his own.

"Jiro, why do some trees lose their leaves and some don't?" His friend blinked at the question before looking up toward the canopy. "Well…some trees don't have enough of the stuff they need to give their leaves, so…they keep it for themselves to keep the whole tree alive. Those trees' leaves fall. But other trees don't do that…" Shu had been quiet throughout the entire explanation. The real reason he had dragged Jiro here wasn't because of his curiosity (though it certainly helped), but because he wanted the other to see how beautiful the scene was. As if he had read his mind, Jiro let out a sigh of appreciation, "It's really nice here…" Shu grinned wider. "Yeah…" Jiro smiled, breathing in oak and evergreen and the brisk, nature-scented mix of trees and winter and sky. "Thanks for bringing me here, Shu."

_I hope I can understand you, I can try, I will always try._

Shu watched the ground intently as the two started on their way to Jiro's house. They frequently stayed over at each other's respective houses (enough for ordinary sleepover stuff to just be left at the others' place) and a quick visit to Fushira (involving watching Shu's grandfather work, a lunch break, some conversation, some hugs) confirmed that Shu would stay over for the night. Jiro knew his parents would be fine with Shu staying over; they had practically taken in Shu as a second son anyway. "What's wrong?" he asked, upon noticing Shu looking at the ground. "Nothing…just looking at our footprints," Shu muttered sheepishly, knowing he had caused Jiro to worry…again. Jiro himself looked down at their feet questioningly before seeing that the way the snow caused their shoes to make imprints had interested Shu. With a light chuckle, he shook his head and continued on. Shu's smile widened a bit more and he ran to catch up.

_Wherever you go, I will follow._

However, he didn't see the ice patch before he was on it.

"Wh-whoa!" Jiro turned around at the sound and was met with an armful of Shu – with a slight yelp at the additional weight (Shu didn't weigh much, but neither did Jiro), the two tumbled to the ground. Wincing at the stinging pain in his knee from the fall, he raised himself onto his elbows before noticing something slightly heavy on his chest. "Shu?" he asked worriedly, letting himself back onto the cold ground _really really really cold this is starting to hurt but what's more important is _"Are you okay?"

_I hope I can catch you, before you even fall, if and when you fall._

A muffled groan came from above him and Shu raised his head to find himself on top of his best friend, who was starting to look a paler than normal. "Yeah, I'm fine, but are you okay?" But even as he said this, he noticed his elbow starting to hurt. Jiro must have noticed it as well, because the elder had directed his gaze to the aforementioned place.

"Shu! Your elbow!" Getting up a little quickly for his knee, Jiro let out a slight hiss of pain before turning to his backpack and grabbing a bandage (it never hurts, no pun intended, to be prepared). "Since it's most likely a cut, we should probably clean it up first…" As an afterthought, he took out a small bottle of disinfectant too. Shu winced. "No, Jiro, it's fine. Don't…that thing hurts a lot…"The younger muttered, getting up and backing away a little bit. "Shu, it's good for you. It makes sure that your elbow won't get infected. Now come on." Jiro was rarely demanding, but concern usually was a good motivator.

_I hope I can make it okay, I can try, I will always try._

Shu looked ready to bolt the other direction before noticing that the area around Jiro's knee was a bit…stained with red. He approached the other, gaze directed towards the ground again, albeit for a different reason. Jiro didn't notice (or pretended not to) and made quick work of cleaning and bandaging the cut. But before he could put the disinfectant away, Shu grabbed his hand (evoking a slightly shocked "Sh-Shu?"). "L-let me help this time," he muttered, a bit pink. "What?" Jiro had all but forgotten about the pain from earlier. Shu mentioned wordlessly to his knee before kneeling, ready to apply the disinfectant. Jiro sighed and rolled up the pant leg. It wasn't too big of a scratch but Shu still winced at the discolored skin before gently dabbing at it with the cloth Jiro had given him. Jiro had to hold his breath to not cry out (Shu had a point, it did sting like crazy) but smiled when the bandage was placed carefully on.

_I hope my smile will be enough, will comfort you, will help you. _

"I'm sorry." Blinking, he directed his gaze from his knee to his friend. "What?"Shu's gaze remained on the ground. "I'm sorry…if I had been more careful." Jiro sighed and ruffled the younger's hair. "From now on, be careful alright?" _For yourself, please. I don't want to see you hurt._ "Yeah…"Shu still seemed a bit…upset. Frowning slightly himself now, Jiro noticed that they were near his house.

_I hope I can help you learn, I can try, I will always try. _

"Hey, Shu?" The boy in question looked up. "Let's make snow angels." And with that, Jiro lay himself carefully back onto the snow-covered ground, waiting for Shu to do the same. Normally, he wouldn't do this sort of activity, considering the fact that if the snow soaked through, it was an almost surefire way to get a cold…But it would probably cheer Shu up, and they could change quickly since they were near his place…There was some slight shuffling, and Shu was lying on the ground, too, face turned towards his best friend. Jiro smiled a bit before moving his arms and legs in the way to make an angel. After a quiet moment, Shu followed in his actions. And gradually, gradually, there were more laughs and words and the air was filled with conversation and laughter. It was almost night time when two very cold but _happy oh so happy_ children retreated into a warm home where a mother fussed over them and made them change into better clothes immediately and take warm showers and have a snack…

_Wherever you go, I will follow. _

After dinner, both of them were nestled into chairs near the fireplace to keep warm. Two almost-empty cups of hot chocolate rested lazily on a carved, wooden coffee table. It wasn't long before Shu fell asleep, and Jiro smiled as he dragged a blanket downstairs to cover his friend with. It also wasn't long before he himself fell asleep, curled up slightly at the side of the chair Shu was occupying, blanket half-covering him.

_I hope I will always be by your side, will always try to be, will always stay for you._

It wasn't long before Jiro woke sleepily and noticed the empty chair. Forcing the initial nerves and waves of panic to subside (at least a little bit), he decided not to wake his parents yet and headed outside. There was one place Shu seemed to love…

And he was there. Jiro let out a sigh of relief before hurrying over. "Shu, what are you doing? It's two in the morning…" His scolding trailed off into nothingness as he looked closer at the other. Shu turned to him and gave him another sheepish smile. "I'm sorry, Jiro, I just really wanted to look at the stars tonight…I woke up…suddenly and couldn't…fall asleep again. I didn't want to wake you up again…" And Jiro knew, as soon as Shu had said "suddenly" that the younger had had another nightmare.

_I hope I can comfort you, I can try, I will always try. _

"Shu…" At the tone of his best friend's voice, Shu looked away at the stars again. "I just wonder…how much my parents would like to see snow…"The whisper was small, almost too soft for Jiro to hear. He stiffened slightly, both from the cold and from the topic matter. He had loved Shu's parents almost like family, after all…like another aunt and uncle…"I…I think they would have loved it. I think they would have loved to see you happy and laughing." The words tumbled out, fumbling and falling. A four-year-old shouldn't have to say things like this, he thought, never once thinking that a five-year-old shouldn't have to deal with this either (nor anyone else, for that matter). Shu looked at him for a longer period of time before his gaze returned to the stars. Jiro directed his eyes there, too, searching and looking for a star in particular…"Look, Shu, it's our star…" He pointed towards one shining extremely brightly. They had decided a while ago that that star was theirs (although they didn't really know if on another day, it was or not, it was a comforting thought to the two of them). Shu's gaze flickered over to it and he smiled, softly. Then he yawned, softly and suddenly, surprising both of them. Jiro chuckled softly and tugged lightly at the other's shirt, suggesting they go back to the house before they both fell asleep outside. Shu grinned and let his best friend lead him back in, directing another soft, glad smile to Jiro's back.

_Thank you._

Owari

Somehow…one drabble turned into this, which is two thousand words long. My eyes hurt…_ Anyways, so it wasn't that happy after all. I'm sorry. I…yeah. *has no excuse* At least some parts were? *nervous laughter* Ah well. Review if you have time/patience/concrit/whatever?

I'd also like to add here that I expect _Holding On_ to be updated next, but _Tomodachi_ might suddenly get inspiration and then…or I'll finally upload something else, like _Mochi _(just needs a bit more) or _Yami _(it shouldn't be this hard to get an exposition…)

And if you're interested in roleplaying Blue Dragon, please message me or review or just go to my profile page (the easiest).


End file.
